


New (Old) Discoveries

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: I'd love a future fic with Klaine maybe post-college. Lower to mid 20s, and as Blaine grew up and took classes and learned about the world and himself, he realizes that he identifies as queer (not genderqueer. He identifies as a cis man but he prefers to label himself as queer as opposed to gay.) I'd love him being really nervous telling Kurt this, thinking Kurt will hate him. I'd love mini angst with fluffy ending, maybe Blaine explaining why he identifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New (Old) Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> The N'Harmonics are NYU's acapella group. Shakespeare In The Square and Queer. Art. City. are all real clubs at NYU. (I did way too much unnecessary research for this.)

Keeping up with his high school antics in college, Blaine makes it his mission to join as many clubs as possible to stay active on campus.

He's already been in Hamlet with the Shakespeare In The Square performance group, composed a Katy Perry medley for the N'Harmonics, and is currently looking at an interesting flyer for a club bluntly named 'Queer. Art. City.' Besides the - albeit realistic looking - puppets he made in art class his senior year, he's not an artist. Well not a _watercolor, colored pencil, and sculpture_ kind.

But he's a young newlywed, he's figuring out his life and it's New York, so why not?

***

Three weeks later he's applying a aqua acrylic paint on a rainbow mural off campus with his new acquaintances from QAC when he overhears someone's conversation.

"...we broke up last week didn't you hear? He wasn't comfortable dating 'someone who can't pick a gender'." Emory informs James, whose half-assing his attempt to paint a cloud.

Confused and always encouraged by the club member to ask questions Blaine pipes in, "I'm sorry, but...I thought you identified as female?" He looks down at Emory's kitten heels to avoid eye contact.

"I do, but I still use they/them _pronouns_ ," Emory says giving him a soft smile. "I mean it's how I feel about myself, and I like being universal. It's like a security blanket, being anything at nothing all at once."

"Always with the poetic way of describe shit," James laughs.

"Oh hush, I'm an English major," she says flicking red paint on his sleeve.

Blaine hums, pondering her statement. "Sorry about your break up."

"It's all for the best," Emory sighs, turning back to the brick wall. "It's my identity and if he can't see that," she bends down to dip her paintbrush in a can of orange, "then he's not worth it."

***

Emory's words are like a song on repeat in Blaine's head everyday for the next two months.

_"...security blanket..."_

He could use one. Sure he has Kurt and music, but those have all left. Multiple times.

_"...it's how I feel about myself, and I like being universal."_

Blaine likes being universal. He's well-rounded, he gets along with everyone, he like people - although not in a romantic way - he's universal multifariously.

And the worst of them all: _"...then he's not worth it."_

If only he was guaranteed that Kurt would get it. But he keeps remembering Kurt's biphobic comments back in high school and things just got good; he can't mess this up again.

But he can't be someone he's not.

***

He decides to sit Kurt on the couch one night and explain everything to him before he explodes.

"Okay what is it, because you've been acting weird lately," Kurt asks. "If you can't pay rent this month it's okay I know NYU is steep-"

"I think I'm queer," he interrupts. So much for explanation.

Kurt only raises his eyebrow in reply. "Okay...I'm hoping you're having some sort of temporary amnesia because we're married." He says voice slow and steady as if he was speaking to a child.

"No I-I mean I know, but I'm not gay."

"Queer _means_ gay Blaine," Kurt reasons.

"Well not really. I mean it does, but it's more of an-think of it as an umbrella for everything LGBT. Queer is like this universal term for everything I am. And everything I want to be," he motions for Kurt to speak.

"I don't really know what to say," Kurt starts. "And I don't completely understand exactly what you're saying but I love you, you know that, so okay."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes widen.

"Of course," he smiles. "We're young. You're allowed to change things and figure out things about yourself. Look at Britney, she never labeled herself, but her and Santana are still happy."

Blaine envelops Kurt in his arms and feels happy tears running down his cheeks because it may not be everything, but to Blaine, it's enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/critiques are appreciated. (I reply to them all!)


End file.
